


Sailor Earth's Theme Song

by somnolentblue



Series: J2 Sailor Senshi! [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Comment Fic, Crack, Filk, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-07
Updated: 2010-06-07
Packaged: 2017-10-09 23:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somnolentblue/pseuds/somnolentblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sailor Earth!Jensen's Theme Song (to the tune of Like a Virgin [reader's choice if it's the Madonna or the Moulin Rouge version])</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sailor Earth's Theme Song

**Author's Note:**

> Written at too_rational's instigation. ([original post](http://somnolentblue.livejournal.com/60177.html?thread=142865#t142865))

I made it through the auditions  
Somehow I made it through  
And how lucky I was,  
Sailor Moon is you.

I was bruised, and confused  
Stupid stunts, made me black and blue  
And then you told me  
Yeah, then you told me, it's me and you.

Like a Sailor,  
In skirts for the very first time,  
Like a Sailor,  
With Earth's heart beat,  
In my mind.

Gonna help you fight the bad guys  
Soon as I get these shoes,  
Heels are kind of odd for me  
Maybe I'll try some booze

This is odd, oh your bod,  
Makes me hard, yeah, you make me lust  
Mmm, that tiny skirt  
Yeah, that tiny skirt  
Sokay there's no bust

Like a Sailor,  
In skirts for the very first time,  
Like a Sailor,  
With Earth's heart beat,  
In my mind.

This is odd, oh your bod,  
That's not all, I adore your mind  
'Cause it all makes sense  
Yeah, it all makes sense  
(Wow, this top does bind)

Like a Sailor,  
In skirts for the very first time,  
Like a Sailor,  
With Earth's heart beat,  
In my mind.

Like a Sailor, like a Sailor,  
You are my princess,  
And I your prince  
And we transform, and fight big bads.


End file.
